kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rider Kick
The is the signature finishing move of the Kamen Rider Series. It has traditionally consisted of a flying side kick and is used against the after it has been weakened from fighting with the . Throughout the various Kamen Rider series, it has taken many different forms and has become somewhat less prominent among Rider attacks as of the Kamen Rider Era. Despite this, the Rider Kick remains one of the more well-known staples of the franchise. It is similar to the Ultraman Series' Ultra Beam, being a well known and main finisher, especially it being used by the main Masked riders. Some modern iterations of Kamen Rider TV shows showcase how the Rider Kick works visually. When the Rider activates a function on their belt, the power from it is channeled down the leg(s) and surges into the foot or both feet. After striking the target, the energy is very quickly released into the monster via the force of the impact, causing a chain reaction that makes the monster explode. Another, albeit non-canon, explanation was given in the Masked Rider Manga, as a martial arts instructor described it as the manipulation of one's own ki energy into a focused point of the body to strike the critical weak point of an opponent. Kick Variations * Flying Side Kick (aka Flying Kick or Jump Kick) - A standard flying kick. The Rider either jumps or flips towards the monster and finishes with a side kick. This is the most commonly-used kicking style for a Rider Kick. * Corkscrew Kick (aka Screw Kick, Drill Kick or Spiral Kick) - Similar to any flying kick variants such as Flying Side Kick or Drop Kick, but the Rider will spin while executing the attack. * Flying Front Kick (aka Jumping Front Kick, Bicycle Kick or Push Kick) - The Rider normally leaps forward and is facing the monster while performing multiple front kicks while one leg is tucked in a bicycle fashion. * Axe Kick - The Rider jumps up and the kick strikes downward with the heel of the foot at the adversary. Sometimes a Rider may flip and strike with his toes (variation). * Drop Kick - The Rider will leap into the air and then drop down onto the monster, kicking it with both feet together. It has several variations, a front drop kick (a style used by Robo Rider), a side dropkick (such as the one used by Masked Rider), and a heel dropkick (the style used by Kamen Rider Dimaond Warrior which closely resembles an axe kick variation). * Spinning Heel Kick - A kick where a Rider turns their body 360 degrees before landing the heel or the ball of the foot to the target. The Rider may also do it in mid-air. * Scissor Kick (or Leg Scissors) - The Rider either jumps or flips towards the monster and will finish with a scissor kick or headscissors. * Flying Knee Kick - An attack which the Rider jumps and strikes his enemy knee-first. * Side Kick - An attack which a Rider runs/walks/stands and turn 90 degrees before making a single side step towards enemy and kick with the nearest foot. * Tornado Kick (aka Cyclone Kick, 540 Spin Kick, or Flying Inward Crescent) - A variant of a flying roundhouse kick; however, the area of impact varies (ie instep, heel, arc, etc). * Roundhouse Kick - The attack where the rider attacks the foe with a forward spinning round kick. ** Jumping Roundhouse Kick - Same with roundhouse kick, but the Rider will jump before doing a mid-air "side bicycle roundhouse" kick. * Slide Kick - A kick where the Rider slides toward an enemy then kicks with the foot on the top side. * Galaxy Kick - Rider jumps out into Space and Rider Kick goes to Earth. The Power is so powerful that you can beat Kaijin with a single blow. monster Rider Category:Kamen Rider Finishers